Lust Unleashed
by McCrazy23
Summary: After a 'mission', Naruto tries to ask Sakura out after she tries to ask Sasuke out. And like always he gets a punch in the face as an answer. But something else happens. The punch does more than break his face, his 'mask' gets broken also. How will this change things? Also why would Kyuubi want to take advantage of this? Warnings inside. Read them first.


**Hello to all my perverted readers. It is I, McCrazy here with my first SMUT story. No it is not one shot. Lots of sex and other stuff in here though mainly lemons. Not sure what else to write but no flames or I stab you with a spoon. Enjoy.**

**Songs of the Day: Another World by Structured Noises, Rise & Fall (feat. Krewella) by Adventure Club, Dark Matter by Captain Panic, For All Time by Slum Dogs, and Hagakure by Quartus Saul.**

Lust Unleashed

After a 'mission', Naruto tries to ask Sakura out after she tries to ask Sasuke out. And like always he gets a punch in the face as an answer. But something else happens. The punch does more than break his face, his 'mask' gets broken also. How will this change things? Also why would Kyuubi want to take advantage of this? Massive harem with almost every girl in the series, Sakura and Hinata included. Dark/Smart/Strong Naruto. Dark/Strong Hinata. Submissive Sakura. Sasuke bashing. Slight Kakashi bashing. And like always Jiraiya will get in trouble a lot. Character death later on. SMUT. ( So awesome that word.)

Warnings: Will contain furry, bestiality, bondage, incest, master/slave, threesomes/moresomes, lolicon, futanari and a whole lot of lemon meringue pie with lemonade. Not for everyone. You have been warned. Flamers will go to hell. XD

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING NARUTO EXCEPT FOR THIS IDEA.**

"**Hello." Kyuubi/demonic/godlike voice speaking**

'_**Hello.' Kyuubi/demonic/godlike voice thinking**_

"Hello." Normal voice

'_Hello.' Normal thinking/talking via mind link_

"**Shadow Clones"** **Jutsu being said.**

Chapter 1

Broken

It is a fine day in Konoha as Team Seven finished another D-Rank. The three genin are tired after doing six D-Ranks in a row. All are cranky, even Naruto who is usually hyperactive. They are following their sensei for another mission. It dealt with cleaning up someone's backyard. The three kids wonder when the hell their sensei will teach them anything that dealt with jutsus or even fighting. All they have been doing is D-Rank after D-Rank.

After finishing that so called 'mission', Kakashi lets his team go until the next day. And like a routine Sakura asks Sasuke out on a date. He 'hm's at her and walks away saying he doesn't want to waste time with her. Sakura becomes dejected until Naruto then asks her out. Sakura turns to him and socks him right in the face for her answer. Naruto's body rockets backwards to a wall and crashes into it. Sakura then walks away to follow her Sasuke-kun. What she doesn't know is that her punch did more damage than intended.

Naruto groans a bit as he pulls himself out of the rubble then stands on the street. He dusts himself off and cracks some of his bones before shaking himself loose. He then looks at the direction Sakura went with his cold blue eyes. "I'm done with that bitch and I am done with this mask. That fake smile will be no more. This is a new Naruto, one that will not be pushed down anymore." He told himself before walking to his apartment. Inside his mind, Kyuubi saw what happened and has a feral smile on its face.

XXXX

Naruto finally made it to his apartment and walked inside. He looked around before heading to his room. He took off his jumpsuit then looked at it. "What the hell was I thinking before? I need new clothes…" He said before lying on the bed, suddenly feeling very tired. He closed his eyes as he fell into a deep sleep.

He then opened his eyes and saw he wasn't on his bed or even in his room. "A sewer?" He asked himself as he looked around. Though this sewer system didn't look like the one Konoha has. He then felt drawn towards a direction and walked to it. Before long he made it to a huge room with a huge set of bars, signifying a cage or jail of sorts. It then clicked in his mind. "So that fucker Mizuki wasn't lying. I do have the Kyuubi in me." He said to himself.

"**My my such foul language. I like it."** A voice came from the bars. Naruto looked into the jail and sees two huge red eyes stare at him with a huge row of teeth curved up below them. "So I am guessing you called me?" Naruto asked a bit irritated. Kyuubi chuckled. **"Of course. It is finally nice to see my jailor though from the looks of it, you have changed." **Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What is wrong with change? I just got tired of being an idiot." Naruto said as his cold eyes stared back at Kyuubi's.

Kyuubi chuckled. **"Hmm well I like this change though the reason you are here is to propose something to you."** "A deal? Why?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. **"Well I guess to say for me to have some fun."** Naruto is confused now. "Fun? What you want to be let out or something? Cuz I have no idea how." He told her. **"No Naruto-kun I don't want to be let out. Besides that would kill you. No my fun is different. See humans are idiots, well for the most part. Like for one thing I am not a guy. I have a pussy."** Kyuubi declared.

Naruto is wide eyed. "You are a girl? Then why is your voice so deep?" Kyuubi sighed. **"When I am in this form it just becomes deep. I will show you my human form though it will have Kitsune features. I am the Queen of the Foxes though Inari-sama has more power than me. Anyway my deal is for us to kinda merge in a sense. And you get in turn some special powers so to speak." **Kyuubi said.

"Powers?" Naruto asked. "And why would you want to help me? Don't you hate humans?" He added. **"I do but I hate how they mistreated you though they never abused you, they never showed you love either. But you can get love but also lust too. See I want a strong mate and what better way to get one than to make one? Or better yet train one."** Kyuubi said while looking at him as she licked her lips. Naruto looked confused, though it is mainly for the words 'lust' and 'mate'. Kyuubi sighed. **"I hate for how they never taught you much. Hold on."**

Kyuubi brought one of her tails forward and tapped Naruto's forehead. Images went through his mind before he fell backwards with blood coming out of his nose. Kyuubi giggled. Naruto stood up as he wiped his nose. "Sorry." He said with a blush. **"Don't be. Now here is my 'human' form." **Kyuubi shrank down until she is a twenty year old woman with long flowing hair that reached her ass with fox ears sticking out of her hair on her head. Her face has a fox snout along with her red beady eyes that has black slits in the center. Her body has an hourglass shape but curves in all of the right spots. Not skinny but not pudgy either. Her DD breasts jiggled as her bubble butt shook behind her. Above her ass are her nine tails. Her whole body is covered in red fur which made her even hotter. All in all, a body any woman would kill for. Naruto did the most sensible thing after getting all of the information from Kyuubi earlier; he passed out with a river of blood coming out of his nose. Kyuubi laughed before she walked out of the cage and held her soon-to-be mate.

XXXX

Naruto groaned as he woke up. "Man what a weird dream. I met the Kyuubi but he is a she and very beautiful looking? And those images… What the hell did I eat to cause that?" He rubbed his head wondering. **"Uh that wasn't a dream. And you are still here Naruto-kun."** Naruto's eyes opened up and he looked to see himself being held by Kyuubi who is now wearing a kimono though the clothes didn't help much. Kyuubi has a kind smile on her face though she was trying not to laugh. Naruto blinked. "So that was all real?" Kyuubi nodded. "And the images?" She nodded again. Naruto thought about it. "So then what all you said was true or is there some alternate motive behind this?"

Kyuubi shook her head. **"What I said is true Naruto-kun. I am looking for a mate and I can get that through you, especially with you being large down there."** She said licking her lips. "So guys aren't that big down there?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi laughed. **"Well you aren't average for a boy your age. And it will get bigger as you get older."** "Is that a good thing?" Kyuubi nodded. **"For me anyway. And any other girl you want." **Kyuubi giggled perversely. "So will we do any of those things in those images you sent me earlier?" Kyuubi nodded though she has a perverted look on her face now.

Naruto shook her out of her stupor. **"Sorry. Now it is time for that deal I told you. It basically has me changing your chakra into youki. Youki is basically a stronger form of chakra. There is a third but it only belongs to the Gods and such. Chakra is for humans, animals and nature, youki is for demons and angels and honshu is for the Gods, main devils like Lucifer and spirits. Honshu is ten times stronger than youki while youki is ten times stronger than chakra. Now this is a painful process but it will only happen in your mind. Your body will go through with it also but since you are asleep there you won't scream. There are other changes but they can be hidden since you will become a hybrid of sorts."**

Naruto looked at her with confusion. "Hybrid? You mean like half human/half demon or something?"** "Weeelllll closer to demon fox than human but you can still keep your human side. You will feel different and look different but you can henge your look. It would be best anyway. So ready?"** Naruto thought about it. "This won't backfire on me will it?" **"You might become more evil-er since I am not exactly nice. Like I said I want a good strong mate and I can do that with you."** Naruto blushed. "Well I don't want to be evil but I guess I don't want to be that bumbling idiot anymore. Fine I will do it." Kyuubi squealed before kissing Naruto deeply. Naruto is taken aback from that but kissed her back.

The sewers disappeared as everything went white with only the two there. As soon as Kyuubi released the kiss, Naruto started to scream in pain as her chakra is being put into his. _**'Don't worry Naruto-kun soon Konoha will fear you and will realize how stupid they were. I will have my mate and a harem I guess. Wouldn't mind eating some pussy now and then.'**_ Kyuubi bit her lip sensually. _**'Though I guess he might need a queen here though should I take over that girl? Eh I'll think about it. Konoha will be reshaped into his image. Everyone will bow down to him. He he this will be fun.'**_ Kyuubi then chuckled darkly as Naruto kept screaming in pain while outside his body is covered in red chakra as the blue one is slowly whisking away.

XXXX

Next Day, an hour before sun rise.

Naruto awoke with a groan as he sat up. "Aw man I feel like crap. What did Kyuu-chan do to me?" **"Kyuu-chan huh? I like that."** Naruto shook his head before rubbing it. He then gasped when he felt fox ears on his head. He went wide eyed before running to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. His body is now covered in golden fur though he remembered he had a shirt and boxers on before he fell asleep. **"Yeah your body grew a lot so the clothes got ripped off of you. Guess I should have said that."** Kyuubi told him apologetically. Naruto nodded dumbly before he noticed the changes. He grew almost a foot taller, with his body toned in every area. Basically like he aged five years. His face has a snout much like Kyuubi's though instead of red beady eyes, he has blue ones with a black slit in the center. His hands have sharp nails at the end of the finger tips like a dog's and his feet are now paws. He then noticed a big change. Nine golden tails swaying behind him. **"Well that was kinda expected? I don't know but it means you now have the same amount of youki as me if I had both my yin and yang. I only have half at the moment."** "What you mean by half?" Naruto asked as he walked back out and sat on the bed.

"**Well hmm do you want me to come out or you go in here?"** "Doesn't matter." Naruto said before a red mist appeared from his stomach then slowly became the shape of Kyuubi's human form sitting on his lap, without the kimono. Kyuubi then cuddled with him. **"This is better. Now when the fourth sealed me in you, he only sealed half; my yang side. He thought you would be able to control my power but humans aren't completely smart. But for some reason I felt my yin side be released some time ago. I couldn't let you go after it since the Hokage wouldn't let you. But now I guess you can, well depending on things."** Kyuubi said. Naruto nodded. "So then what would happen if you did get your yin half back? Other than getting your full power." **"Well I can go back to my realm and be completely out of you."** Naruto didn't like that for some reason.

Kyuubi sensed it and chuckled. **"Aw don't want me gone Naruto-kun?"** She teased. Naruto held her close and gave her a deep kiss like she did the night before. Kyuubi melted into his body as she kissed him back. **"That answers your question?"** Naruto asked in a deep demonic voice. Kyuubi nodded dumbly with a smile on her face as she shivered from his tone making her wet. "Now as much as I would want for you to be full power I like our connection, especially since you want me to be your mate." Kyuubi nodded. _'__**His mind is catching up with his body along with other things. Soon he will be protective over me and whatever girl he chooses. Wish it took a slower pace but he is doing fine so far. Though damn it did that tone get me wet.'**_ "Now I guess we have to go through with the whole 'mating thing'?" Naruto asked.

**Mini-Lemon warning.**

Kyuubi nodded as she kissed Naruto again. He kissed her back as his cock started to grow and come out of his sheath. Kyuubi broke the kiss to see his tool grow. She licked her lips when it reached a full fifteen inches. **"So big and right and it will grow bigger later on."** Naruto looked at his red cock. "It wasn't that big before or red." **"Remember you aren't human anymore. Especially in your hybrid form."** Naruto nodded as he reached between her legs and rubbed her very wet pussy. "Aw is Kyuu-chan ready to be fucked?" Naruto teased. Kyuubi whimpered as Naruto lifted her then placed the head into her pussy. "Gentle?" Kyuubi nodded as he lowered her down onto his long shaft. Kyuubi moaned as his whole cock is now inside her. "Damn Kyuu-chan you are tight." **"Sorry. I am a virgin. Let me take over ok."**

Naruto nodded as Kyuubi put her hands on his shoulders and started to ride him slowly. _**'Oh fuck this feels so good. Patience is a virtue. And his cock is shaping my pussy making me his.'**_ She moaned as she rode more. "So you are mine now huh?" Kyuubi looked at him as she rode him. **"Oh right forgot we have a mind link now."** She said as she rode him faster. Naruto moaned with her since her walls squeezed him. He thrusted into her as she rode him making her moan more. "Say as we are doing this, why not tell me things I have to know or send me images? Slowly of course."

Kyuubi nodded as she kept riding while she started to send him images of what to do and how to do certain things. Naruto received them as he kept thrusting, grabbing her ass and helping her bounce. Kyuubi moaned as she let Naruto do everything as she kept sending him images with some of them having a hidden intention though she knew she wouldn't have to after getting his mask broken.

Naruto licked her breasts as he kept thrusting and bouncing his first mate, his tails wrapped around hers as the two kept going with their consummation. Soon they both reached their climax and both bit onto each other's left shoulder, after Kyuubi was done sending the images. On Naruto's shoulder appeared a red nine tailed fox sitting on its rear legs with its tails moving around in a menacing way. On its face is an evil and malicious smile. On Kyuubi's shoulder is the same image, except it is a golden nine tailed fox and on its chest is the initial FQ which stands for Fox Queen.

**Mini-Lemon end. (441 words)**

The two panted as Kyuubi felt Naruto's knot inside her pussy as her womb is full of their mixed cum. Naruto licked her new mark as she did the same for him. The two cuddled before Naruto looked at her and kissed her. She kissed back as the two laid on the bed. "That was the best thing ever." **"I second that."** The two shared a laugh before looking at each other. "So you want me to take over Konoha and shape it into my image?" Kyuubi giggled innocently. **"I like it." **Naruto said in a feral tone. "But let's take it slow. After all we do need followers and get rid of some people. And why stop at Konoha?" Kyuubi grinned. **"It seems I influenced you too much."** "And that is a bad thing how? You showed me more love in some hours than anyone else has in years. Well there is Hinata but she always stays hidden and quiet. I need to change that." Naruto thought.

Naruto looks at Kyuubi. "We can find your yin side later since I have no idea when we will be able to get a mission outside the village, especially with the way Kakashi is 'training' us. Though I wouldn't mind training in that fox style. Looks cool." Kyuubi kissed Naruto. **"Ok koi. I need to check upon that place soon. You can come but when you are stronger. I mean you are but not much experience. Maybe you can prank Kakashi so he can start training you three though the banshee and the duck butt I don't care about." **"Well actually I was thinking of punishing the banshee. What better way than to make her my bitch?" The two grinned evilly. **"I like your thinking. But you shower. You have to leave soon and we can't have anyone be suspicious of us. I already showed you how to morph back to your twelve year old self so you can do that before you leave. Oh and burn those damn jumpsuits. Get better clothes."** "Done and done my vixen."

Kyuubi giggled before kissing Naruto then disappearing back into him. Naruto's cock went back into his shaft before he changed back to his twelve year old self by just thinking about it. He stumbled though as he stood up not ever doing that before. "That will take used to." He walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. His body is now toned and has no baby fat. Not only that but his cock is now seven inches long compared to the five inches it was before. "That is new. How much bigger can it get when I get older?" **"Oh half of what your demonic cock is in length when you become twenty. Which will happen in some months since you are now immortal, to a sense."** Naruto became confused. **"I will explain later since some of the images became distorted when I orgasmed."** "Right…" Naruto then showered.

XXXX

After doing his morning routine, he walked to where his team would meet. He still wore his jumpsuit since he has nothing else. Naruto knew he might have to 'convince' some of the owners to get some new clothes. He walked to the bridge where he saw both of his teammates. Sasuke leaned against the railing of the bridge and Sakura is next to him with hearts in her eyes. Sasuke is annoyed but knew no matter what she wouldn't go away. He turned and saw Naruto walk up but wondered why he isn't in his cheery mood today. Sakura would have noticed but has her eyes on Sasuke. Naruto leaned on the railing opposite from them as he wondered what the hell they were going to do today.

The three stood on the bridge for about fifteen minutes. During the time Sasuke stayed in the same spot, Sakura leaned on the railing also though she would look at Sasuke from time to time and Naruto is now on his back on the floor of the bridge watching the clouds. '_No wonder Shikamaru likes to do this. It is peaceful._' Kyuubi agreed watching the clouds through Naruto's eyes. Earlier though he went inside and changed the mindscape after Kyuubi wanted a change since the sewers were 'destroyed' and the mindscape became a blank canvas. It is now a forest with a two-story house in the center. The seal was changed to a ring and put on Kyuubi's left ring finger. She cried when he did that and the two kissed for a long time.

Naruto stood up and stretched. "I am not sure about you guys but I am going to train. You know, why do we even come around this time? He is always two hours late." He said before walking off to the training field. Sasuke and Sakura thought about it till Sasuke did the same. Sakura followed him just because. On the field Naruto is already doing his push-ups. Sasuke is in another part doing his own exercises with Sakura watching him. They did this for two hours.

XXXX

After two hours, Kakashi finally arrived which earned him glares from the three and a scream from Sakura. That hurt Naruto the most thanks to his new sensitive hearing. Kakashi waved it off like always though he noticed Naruto didn't join Sakura like he always does. '_I hope I had nothing to do with that._' "Sorry I am late. A black cat crossed my path and-" Kakashi started. "Sensei just don't. Your lies are getting worse each day…" Naruto said. Kakashi hung his head and sighed before looking at them. "Anyway let's head to the tower for a mission." The three sighed knowing how this would go.

XXXX

Like almost every day for the past month, the team finished over ten D-Ranks. The last one finished with another 'chasing and catching Tora' again but it ended differently. Usually Naruto ended up being scratched from the demon cat from hell. This time though Tora actually jumped onto Naruto's arms and nuzzled into his chest. Everyone including Kyuubi was confused. Till Naruto got hit with a strong scent. '_What the-? Tora is in heat? Then why did she come after me?_' Kyuubi sweatdropped then chuckled sheepishly. **"Well demon foxes do get it on with dogs and cats, not just foxes. Been like that for millennia."** '_So Tora smelled my scent and smells fox? If she is a demon cat that can change like we can then I might be in trouble.'_ Naruto panicked for a bit internally. **"Well that might be fun. I did have some fun with a demon cat before."** Naruto sweatdropped as the team headed to the tower, the others wondering what caused Tora to change 180.

Team Seven is now sitting in the office as they watch Tora get squeezed by the Fire Daimyo's wife again. Naruto now feels sorry for the cat. _'Wish I could talk with her like I can with you.'_ Kyuubi nodded then face palmed. **"Gah I forgot about that. Hold on."** It went quiet for abit before Kyuubi came back. **"Ok try to now."** Naruto is taken aback by that but then did as told. '_Uh Tora?'_ Tora, who is still being squeezed, looked around the best she could. '_Who called me? Damn fat woman.' _Tora spoke (imagine Hineko's (misspelled I think) voice from Bleach). '_It is Naruto, the guy who you used to scratch.' _Tora sweatdropped. '_Oh you. Sorry but now you have a different scent and I became attached. I am in heat though not sure if I can reproduce with this woman always squeezing me. And I apologize about before. Though how can you talk to me?' _She asked. _'I will tell you later since you are being taken away. My apartment is in the village. If you can escape, which you probably will, find my home. I want to talk to you there. It has my scent.'_ Naruto told her. Tora nodded though Naruto caught it before Tora and her 'master' walked away.

Team Seven shook their heads. "If she didn't squeeze Tora like that she wouldn't run…" Naruto said. Sasuke and Sakura agreed with the rest, including the ANBU, sweatdropping but agreeing also. Sarutobi cleared his throat. "Anyway here is your next D-Rank mission." He handed a scroll to Kakashi. Kakashi saluted before he and his genin walked out, though they all heard "Tora come back." as they saw Tora run away from her 'master' as she dashed passed Team Seven with the Daimyo's wife following behind. Everyone sweatdropped before the team left.

XXXX

After the team finished their chore, Kakashi let them go like always. And the small routine began. Sakura asked out Sasuke. Sasuke declined and walked away. Then came something new. Sakura turned ready to hit Naruto but is surprised to see him walk away. She wanted to call out to him but couldn't say anything. Her inner knew this was going to happen eventually but kept quiet. Sakura became sad and wondered why she did. _'Did I push Naruto away?_' She turned and walked heading to her home. Naruto kept walking though he has a small smile on his face. _'Soon she will want to ask me why I stopped asking her out and then I will reel her in slowly.'_ He laughed softly as Kyuubi is laughing up a storm. **"So evil. I love it. Now let's go see if Tora found your place."** Naruto nodded as he headed to his apartment.

When he arrived he didn't see Tora till he opened the door and is greeted with Tora jumping onto his arms. He rubbed her back making her purr as he walked in and closed the door. He applied the seal his Ji-Ji gave him when he first moved in here. He then walked into his bedroom and sat on the bed. "So Tora why did you get attached to me?" Tora looked up at him. _'Well I am not exactly a normal cat.' _"Demon cat?" Naruto asked. Tora became wide eyed but nodded. '_How did you know?' _"It is because I have the Kyuubi inside me." _'You have the Queen of Foxes in you? Is that why you smell like foxes? Though why now?'_ "Because I went through a change yesterday." Tora nodded before jumping off of him and into the center of the room.

Soon Tora's body started to be covered in red chakra before she changed to her humanoid form. She stood five feet and four inches tall with brown fur covering her body. Her hair went past her shoulders as her cat ears stuck out of her head. Her body also has an hourglass shape though her hips are wider. Her breasts are a high C low D cup with an ass bigger than Kyuubi's. Her cat tail swayed behind her as her feet are paws and her hands are more human shaped though also covered in fur. Her face looks human though with some cat features like whiskers. Her eyes are yellow with black slits. (Same way Hineko looks in her human form though fur covering all of her body and brown obvious.)

"Whoa." Naruto said. Tora stretched as she purred. **"Feels so good to change. I haven't done this for such a long time. What do you think Naruto?" **Tora made a pose. Naruto blushed before Kyuubi came out of Naruto. **"It is you Ling-chan." **She said before hugging her old friend. Tora now Ling gasped before hugging Kyuubi. **"Is it really you Kyuubi-chan?" **Kyuubi nodded as the two hugged more. Naruto coughed though. "Is this the demon cat you said before?" **"Yep. Naruto meet Ling. Ling this is my jailor and mate Naruto."** Kyuubi said with a smile. Ling became wide eyed. **"Mate? What about me?"** She pouted which made her look cute.

Kyuubi rolled her eyes before spanking her. **"Naruto is my mate as in he is the only one to fuck me. You are also my mate but I do need a male one."** Ling nodded before looking at the mark on Kyuubi's shoulder. **"I can tell. So is he why I never saw you again?"** Kyuubi shook her head. **"No he is actually my third jailor. It is a long story."** Naruto looked at Kyuubi. "Third? Then who were the first two?" Kyuubi sighed as she sat next to Naruto with Ling on the other side of him. Kyuubi started to tell him everything.

XXXX

After she finished, Naruto is in tears with both Kyuubi and Ling holding him. "So both of my parents died when I was born and it was because someone controlled you. Damn bastard…" Naruto balled his hands as his body started to change. "I will find him **and kill him." **He said as his form changed to his fox hybrid form while making the jumpsuit break and fall off of him. His tails swayed angrily behind him till both of the girls soothed him. **"Shh calm down Naruto-kun. Don't want anyone to detect your youki yet. Even with the seal it can be overpowered and taken down."** Kyuubi said. Naruto sighed and calmed down as his tails wrapped around both.

"Thanks girls. So my father is the Fourth Hokage and my mother might as well been the last Uzumaki. Red Death huh? Wish I could have met her. Though why did Ji-Ji not tell me?" Naruto thought. **"Probably to keep you safe. Your father had many enemies and was heard of throughout the other nations. I heard about him while I was in the Daimyo's palace."** Ling said. "Maybe so but he could at least told me of my mother. I should ask him but later. Maybe tomorrow." Naruto said. He then felt Ling rub against him. "Uh Ling you ok?" **"Sorry. I am just incredibly horny right now. I haven't had any since Kyuubi-chan left."** Ling whined.

Naruto rubbed her back making her purr. "Sorry though why are you here in the human realm? Did you get tired or did something happen?" Ling stopped moving and sighed looking down sadly. **"My father disowned me after he found out about me and Kyuubi. Since I wasn't like his other good kids, he kicked me out of our realm. Been living in this one for almost a hundred years now." **Naruto held her closer as Ling cried on his chest. "Well if you want why not stay with me? Even though I have Kyuu-chan, she can only stay inside me. Besides you won't get squeezed like you do back with the Daimyo's wife."

That got him a big kiss on the lips and huge hug. **"Thank you Naruto-kun. I would be happy to stay here." **Ling said purring in content. Naruto giggled then looked at Kyuubi. He nudged her after seeing her thinking of something. "Hey everything ok?" Kyuubi looked at him.** "Huh? Sorry just thinking what Ling-chan said. Damn sexist of a father. We always fought since he had a mindset of males being better than females. This really takes the cake though. I will skin him when I see him."** Kyuubi growled before Naruto held her close and kissed her. "Now now think about that later. Don't want my Kyuu-chan all angry now." Kyuubi nodded as Naruto held them both. "Now I think it is time we help Ling. Who knows how long she has been like this." Ling perked up from that making the two giggle.

**Mini-Lemon warning.**

Ling moved around before getting on all fours on the bed, shaking her ass. **"Fuck me this way. Though be gentle." **Naruto smirked as he got behind Ling, his cock already coming out of its sheath. He grabbed the head and rubbed it on the entrance to Ling's dripping pussy. "So wet Ling. Such a naughty kitty." Naruto said before pushing the head inside her. Ling moaned feeling her entrance being opened then her insides spread. She purred and meowed as Naruto's cock slid inside her. **"Yes. Make me yours Master." **Naruto reached all the way in her before rubbing her ass. "Master huh? What you think Kyuu-chan?" He looked at Kyuubi who licked her lips. "Heh want to join in?"

Before he could blink, Kyuubi is now under Ling licking her pussy as Ling moaned from that sensation before licking Kyuubi's wet pussy. Naruto panted before he grabbed Ling's robust ass and started to fuck the tight but very wet hole. Ling purred as she felt her insides on fire. **"Harder Master. Put my fire out."** Ling moaned loudly as Naruto picked up the pace. His hips slapped against Ling's though it was muffled thanks to their fur. Kyuubi kept licking and eating out Ling as Ling did the same though she added two fingers to her pussy.

The bed rocked back and forth as the threeway kept going. Now Naruto has his feet on the bed and pounded Ling. She came once and coated Kyuubi's face as she drank the delicious treat. Ling panted, purred and moaned as her senses are being over loaded. She felt Naruto's knot hitting her entrance as she arched her back. **"Shove that knot in me Master." **She meowed loudly as she came once more. Naruto grunted as he shoved his knot into Ling making her eyes open wide and scream a silent scream as Naruto came. Naruto grabbed onto Ling and bit her left shoulder, marking her. Ling purred in content while Kyuubi slid out, after cleaning up Ling of course.

**Mini-Lemon end. (339 words)**

All three panted before Kyuubi went back into Naruto. **"Sorry Naruto. Need to find a way to stay out longer." **Kyuubi said. "It is fine Kyuu-chan. Just get some rest." Naruto said before licking Ling's new mark. "How are you feeling Ling?" He asked softly. Ling kept purring as the two are now on their knees and still conjoined with Naruto's tails wrapped around them. **"Better than I have in centuries Master."** She looked at her mark which is the same as Kyuubi's though it has the letters NCS which stood for Naruto's Cat Slave. Ling smiled as she nuzzled onto her new master's body. "So what you want to do now?" **"Stay with me like this for a while Master…" ** Naruto rubbed her belly gently making her purr softly. "Say since you are in heat you will get pregnant right?" Naruto asked. Ling nodded as she looked at him. **"Yes but I am not sure about you since like all demon animals we can only get pregnant when it is mating season for both and not sure how you are affected. Maybe Kyuubi-chan can tell us." **Ling yawned cutely as she stretched the best she could without moving her hips. "Want to rest?" Ling nodded before the two lay down on the bed, cuddling together.

XXXX

Next Day

Naruto is now on his back; somehow back in his twelve year old human form. He slowly woke with a groan as he felt something licking him, more precisely his cock. He looked down to see Ling back in her cat form licking his cock with her cat tongue. His cock twitched with every lick. "Morning Ling." _'Morning Master.'_ Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Uh you can't talk while in this form?" Ling shook her head sadly. _'No I never developed vocal cords strong enough for human speech while in this form.'_ Naruto thought about it. "Maybe Kyuu-chan can help with that. Though we need to figure a way for her to stay out longer." He pondered before he moaned softly feeling Ling lick his cock again. "Ling if you want it just change back."

Ling smiled before turning around and putting her ass in the air. _'Can we try it this way Master?'_ Naruto tilted his head then grabbed his cock moving it side to side. "Uh that might not be easy since that hole is too small for this thing." Ling pouted but moaned when Naruto slapped her entrance with his cock couple of times. "See? Too big." _'I know but I am a Cat Demon so I won't feel pain that much.'_ Naruto went and picked her up then petted her making her purr. "Yes but I don't want to hurt my loyal slave. Though can't you change the color of your fur? Just in case you want to go out since they would be looking for you."

Ling thought about it. _'Ok but to what?' _"Well orange is out of the question. I really need to burn those things soon though I would need new clothes. Hmm what color is your father?" Ling sweatdropped. _'Orange fur with black lightning-shaped lines.' _ Naruto almost faulted on the bed while Kyuubi laughed. "Ok… Didn't expect that… Well then how about white fur?" Ling nodded before the color of her fur changed. _'Like this Master?'_ "Yes but hmm how about black tips at the end of your tail, paws, ears and over one eye." Ling looked at him. '_Why the eye?' _"Well to go with a theme?" Both Ling and Kyuubi sweatdropped. '_Well anything you say Master.'_ Ling did as told and now has black where Naruto said.

"Say did you ever like that stupid bow?" Ling gave him a serious look. _'I hated that thing. I always destroyed it anyway I could but I think that woman has a factory or something. Please don't put one on me Master…'_ Naruto rubbed her back gently. "Don't worry I won't. I actually had to ask just in case you did like it. But for now I have to shower." He set Ling down then walked to his bathroom. Ling laid on the bed and went to sleep.

XXXX

After taking a shower and doing other necessities, Naruto walked out with a towel covering his body and looked at Ling sleeping peacefully. He went to his closet and noticed he only had two suits left. "What the-? Only two? I thought I had more. I only destroyed one since I took the other one the day before off. Maybe they are in the hamper." He went to check it and got blinded by the color. "So much orange." He said as he is on the floor with swirls in his eyes. "Why did I like so much orange when I had that mask on? Gah it must have taken over or something. Ah whatever." He got up and put on another one as he went to Ling who became woken up and kissed her head. "I will be back later. Be careful ok even though you are a cat demon but humans don't know that. The animals should stay away since I marked you." Ling giggled. '_I belong to you only Master. Have fun with the banshee and emo king._' "Duck butt is a better name." Naruto called out as he walked out of his apartment with Ling giggling on the bed.

XXXX

Naruto is now at the bridge with the Duck Butt and Sakura. Sasuke is brooding like always. Sakura though…while she looked at Sasuke she would sometimes look at Naruto. Even though she never really liked Naruto that much she liked the attention he gave her. Since he stopped yesterday, she started to think about things and her inner would only add on. It irritated her how right her inner was a lot. **"And I always will be."** Her inner said in a singsongy voice. Sakura sulked.

Naruto sighed. "Wait, why are we here at this time again?" The three looked at one another before heading to the field. They exercised for two hours again, well Naruto and Sasuke did, before their sensei appeared. This time though he had to dodge some punches and kicks. "Whoa what is with the attacks?" He chuckled nervously. That earned him three hateful glares making him sweatdrop. "Why are you late? And don't make an excuse this time." Sakura said. Kakashi said nothing except for them to follow him. The three sighed before walking behind him.

XXXX

After a crap full of chores, the three are now left behind by their sensei. Sakura tries to ask Sasuke out like always and gets the same result. She sighs sadly then turns ready to hit Naruto. But to her surprise again, she sees him walk away. This time she calls out to him. "Uh Naruto where are you going?" He doesn't turn back. "I am going to talk to Ji-Ji about something." He said before making a turn. Sakura sighs but knows she will have to fix this soon, whatever is left of this 'friendship' they have. If they ever had one to begin with.

Naruto headed into the tower ignoring the secretary at the entrance and headed into the office. He knocked on the door till Sarutobi said enter. Naruto opened it and greeted his Ji-Ji. "Hey Ji-Ji. Just wondering, can we talk?" Sarutobi smiled and nodded. "Sure Naruto. So what do you need to talk about?" Naruto sat on the chair in front of the desk. "Well it has to do with two people, one being The Red Death." Naruto said with a smile.

Sarutobi paled then made a hidden signal which Naruto still saw that made the ANBU leave. He then activated a silencing and protection seal that turned the office into a safe room. Sarutobi put his hands together and cradled his chin on the interlaced fingers. "So Naruto-kun what did you mean by that?" Naruto dropped the smile. "I found out about my parents. What I want to know is why didn't you tell me?" Sarutobi sighed as he looked at the pictures of the Hokages. "How did you find out?" "Answer my question and I answer yours." Naruto simply said.

Sarutobi nodded since it is fair. "I didn't want to tell you to protect you since you would have told the whole village about who they were." Naruto sweatdropped since he would have done that back when he had his mask on. "Good point. And I found out through Kyuubi. You can blame Mizuki with that little tidbit." Sarutobi nodded. "Yeah I remember in the reports Iruka wrote that day. What did Kyuubi tell you?" Naruto sighed as he adjusted himself. "Well Kyuubi said that day she was being controlled by a man in an orange mask that had the Sharingan but only in one eye. Besides if you remember or even knew, my mother was the previous jailer of Kyuubi before Kyuubi was taken out of her. The person responsible for that day is that man with a Sharingan on his right eye."

Sarutobi took everything in but then asked the first thing anyone would ask. "Kyuubi is a girl?" Naruto nodded and sweatdropped at the same time. Kyuubi is listening in on their conversation. "Yes Kyuubi is a she. And she hates how my life was and is now helping me." Sarutobi narrowed his eyes. Before he could speak, Naruto spoke first. "She isn't controlling me. The seal on me prevents that. We can talk but that is it. '_Well we can do WAY more but he doesn't need to know that._' And she told me that her youki, which is demonic chakra, is toxic to me. Either her trying to control me or me using it will end up killing me and she has taken a liking to me so she doesn't want that. But she wants to know why you haven't told me of my parents."

Sarutobi sat back in the chair and sighed. "This is a lot to take in Naruto-kun. But I haven't told you because of the enemies they made. Both of them made plenty. Iwa hates your father after what he did in the last war we had. Using the Hiraishin to decimate the number of shinobi and kunoichi Iwa had that day in less than an hour. Your mother also made plenty of enemies in various places since she is known as the Red Death; moving so fast the only thing people see is her red hair before their death."

Sarutobi pulled out a small book that looked very used. He opened it and flipped to a page. "This is a bingo book. An old one. It lists the names of shinobi and kunoichi that made history, if you can think of it that way, that caught the eye of plenty of people. Here is your mother's information." He handed the book to Naruto. Naruto looked at it. "Kushina Uzumaki, Age: 29, Height: 5'7", Weight: unknown, Sex: Female, Hair color: Red, Skin Color: Light tan, Loyal to: Konohagakure, Rank: SS. Known as the Red Death and the Red Hot Habanero, this woman is known to be very dangerous and very fast. She is very skilled in kenjutsu, taijutsu and ninjutsu. She also uses chakra chains that can come from anywhere and trap anything. Easy to anger. If you see her hair in the shape of nine tails or see her with a smile that doesn't mean happiness, pray to the Kamis your death if painless and quick. She is a run-on-sight. Never engage unless you think you can. Wanted Alive or Dead. Bounty Dead: fifty million ryo. Bounty Alive: two hundred million ryo."

Naruto sat back after reading all of that. "Wow." "Now you see why? Your father's is the same. If their enemies learned about you, they wouldn't hesitate about taking you or killing you. I did plan on telling you when you were old enough or at least chunnin rank. I did it to protect you Naruto." Sarutobi said. Naruto nodded then looked at him. "Did they at least leave me anything?" Sarutobi nodded. "Your father left you his two main jutsus and how to use them. Your mother left her katana and how to use the chakra chains. Since your parents lived at the Hokage mansion you can't inherit that but they did have a second home in the forest behind the monument. You can live there if you want. Only me and a few others know about it." Naruto nodded as he thought about all he heard. "Would you have ever told me?" He asked as he looked at the floor. "Of course Naruto-kun. I do think of you as a surrogate grandson. Is there anything else?"

Naruto looked at him. "Do I have any other relative or at least a God parent?" Sarutobi sighed. '_I knew this was going to bite me in the ass._' "One. He is one of the sannin. Jiraiya of the Toads." Naruto gasped and went wide eyed. "But why has he never visited me?" He asked standing up. "He is a very busy man maintaining the spy network for Konoha. He rarely comes here anyways and doesn't stay long." Sarutobi said. "He can if he made time. Hell can't he use kage bushin like I can? Not like you know make a thousand but at least a couple. I wouldn't have minded just to talk with a clone."

Sarutobi sighed. "Naruto making clones is more complex than you think. You can because of your Uzumaki blood since your reserves are even bigger than a kages like your mother's and all other Uzumakis. Not even your father could make that many, more around twenty at a time. Too many can kill a person. Distance is another thing. Not everyone is like you Naruto." Naruto sat back down and sighed. "Just forget it. When he does return send him my way. Maybe I can beat it out of him why never visited me." Sarutobi nodded before pulling out four scrolls and two letters. "Here. The letters are from your parents. The scrolls are the jutsus and the instructions on how to do each one and how to learn your mother's katana stance. If you want I can send Neko who used to be a student of your mothers. I'm sorry Naruto not telling you all this." Naruto took them as he stood up. "It is fine. I know you were looking out for me. But things have to change around here Ji-Ji. I will see you later." Naruto turned and headed to the door. Sarutobi unsealed the room as Naruto opened the door and walked out. Sarutobi sighed as he looked at the village. _'I hope I can amend for everything that has happened Naruto.'_

XXXX

As Naruto walked home, he has a ton in mind. '_This village needs to change completely. I know the village comes first but damn it make exceptions some time. Yeah I might have blurted it out but I would have promised not to. And I haven't broken one yet.' _**"Don't worry Naruto-kun. With me you can reshape this whole village to your liking." **Kyuubi said._'I know. We already had this talk. We just need to take it slow and get as much help as we can.'__'You already have my help and support Master.' _Naruto jumped hearing Ling's voice making some of the civilians look at him oddly. '_Ling?' _He asked. _'Yeah. Didn't Kyuubi-chan tell you we can talk through the mate mark?' _Ling asked.** "I thought I did. Then again images aren't great for little things like that." **_'Good point.'_ Naruto said before he sighed as he headed to a field. _'I think it is time to start training in the style of the fox.'_ Kyuubi agreed as he made it to field three.

XXXX

Next Day

After having some fun with Ling and Kyuubi in the morning and doing chores for the day, Team Seven is now at the spot where they usually split. And Kakashi goes via shushin and a peace sign. Sakura goes and asks Sasuke out and gets rejected, again. She sighs wondering if that will ever work. She then turns to Naruto who is starting to walk away though she calls out to him. "Hey Naruto." Naruto turns. "What?" He asked in a bored tone. Sakura flinches but stands her ground. "Do you want to hang out?" "Why? So you can talk about Sasuke? If that will happen, don't bother. If you still want to, follow me since I will go train and you need to also." Naruto said as he turned and walked. '_Take the bait my little bitch.'_ He thought in his head, Kyuubi and Ling giggling.

And like he thought she would, Sakura follows though she hesitated at first from what he said. '_Ok I won't talk about Sasuke-kun just hang out. Why train though?'_ Sakura thought as she followed Naruto. Naruto walks to field three where he turns and faces Sakura. "Ok first we will do stretches-" Naruto began. "Wait Naruto why would we train? We can do that any time." Sakura interrupted. Naruto narrowed his eyes. "To be stronger of course. To not be weak. I don't want to be weak." Sakura nodded slowly. "Let me ask you this Sakura; what would you do if you are about to fight an enemy? Me, Sasuke, and Kakashi-sensei are fighting our own and an enemy is coming to you. What would you do? And if you say you would call out on Sasuke and he would help like the so called knight you think he is, I will hit you." Sakura flinched at his tone.

"Yo-you wouldn't, would you Naruto?" She asked softly. Naruto looked at her. "Of course I would if you gave me a stupid answer. I am not the same Naruto who had that stupid mask. I am telling you now so get that in your head. Now answer my question." Sakura looked at him with some tears threatening to fall. "I-I don't know…" She whispered. "Exactly. You don't know. I am here to help you know. So for now stretch then we can exercise. Got it?" Sakura looked at him. "But why?" Naruto went up to her and smacked her.

She gasped and looked at him. "Because once Kakashi-sensei starts taking us outside for missions, if he does soon…, the rules change. Sakura out there we have no idea what would happen to us. We could meet enemies that we would have to fight. And guess what; we won't always be there to help you. You have to fight on your own. Now teammates help teammates but sometimes we can't do everything. That is why everyone has to pull their own weight. Right now the only one not doing that is you." Sakura is now crying. "If you are going to keep crying then stop being a ninja. Me and Sasuke can handle on our own. We don't need someone to slow us down or hold us back. If you don't want to be that person, then start stretching got it?" Naruto looked at her with a stern look.

Sakura looked at him. **"He is right you know. Better to start taking things seriously now otherwise what is the point of being a ninja?" **Sakura though about her inner's words then Naruto's. She wiped her tears before nodding. "Ok." Naruto nodded. "Good. Now stretch before we begin." Sakura nodded before the two started to stretch. Then they did a set of each kind of exercise though Sakura is lagging behind.

XXXX

Two hours later, Naruto and Sakura are sitting by the tree though Sakura is drenched in sweat and dead tired. Naruto has the top of his jumpsuit around his waist. "Not bad but you need to eat more. Are you on a diet or something?" Sakura looks up at him and nods slowly. "Then get off it. It is doing you no good. Besides no guy wants a girl that is too skinny. You need more body fat in you. But don't worry about gaining too much since all the exercises we will do will keep you slim and toned." Sakura nodded but is too tired to do anything else. Naruto stood up. "Come on. Let's get you home." Naruto picked up Sakura bridal style before heading to her home. Sakura held onto Naruto with a blush matching her hair though Naruto has no idea he is secreting a pheromone that would affect females of any kind, though only mammals. Well until Kyuubi tells him.

XXXX

After dropping Sakura off at her home and getting into a small argument with her mother, he headed to a clothing store. He walked inside the store which was empty except for the cashier at the register. The woman, who has black short hair and blue eyes and wore a blue dress, looked at who came and got angry. "YOU. Get out or I make you get out." She demanded. "Right like a civilian making a ninja walk out. Funny." Naruto said with sarcasm as he headed to one of the clothes stand as the woman who is in her late twenties grabbed a broom and proceeded to hit him. She swung down but to her surprise he caught it. "Didn't think you would actually do it." He took the broom away and tossed it.

"Now I think I should tell the Hokage about this. Wouldn't be good for business if this place was closed down because a civilian attacked a ninja…" He thought out loud. "Wait. I'm sorry." She said in a panicky tone. Naruto smirked as he created two clones. They both locked the front door and flipped the sign from opened to closed. The woman wondered what he would do. "Now I am guessing you would do anything for this not to be told by the Hokage right?" The woman isn't sure where he is going with this. "Don't worry I won't hurt you. I don't harm women. You have my word. After all the worse I have done is dyed some people's hair different colors."

The woman nodded slowly before Naruto grabbed her and led her to the back room. "Wait what are you-" Naruto put a finger over her lips since she is only about a foot taller than him. "Shhh be quiet ok?" The woman wondered what he would do till he made four clones and all put her on a desk in the back. They spread her arms and legs apart as she looked at them with fear. "What are you doing?" She screamed out. "Ooh not much. Just thought I would relieve some of your tension." Naruto said before he took her clothes off. The woman is now crying until Naruto wiped her tears. "None of that now. Trust me you will be begging soon for things." "Why?" She asked with fear laced in her voice. "Really? Did you forget how you treated me when I bought clothes here? All I could buy were these atrocious things at prices you brought up. But don't worry. I won't force myself."

**Lemon start.**

The woman, who has light almost pale skin that is pudgy in some areas with large C-cup breasts and thick thighs with long legs, looked at Naruto with teary eyes. "By the way I think your name is Sara right?" Naruto said. She nodded slowly. "Well Sara after today, you will be my little slave. And don't worry you aren't the first though my other slave is happy to be mine." Naruto reached between her legs and rubbed her pussy gently. Sara bit her lips and closed her eyes. "I can be here all day Sara. I am very patient." Naruto said as he kept rubbing. He soon felt wetness as he rubbed slowly. Sara kept trying to hold back the moans but some escaped. "See you are starting to agree, well your body anyway."

Sara looked at him as her cheeks became flushed as she felt him still rubbing. Naruto started to rub her clit as he rubbed her pussy lips still, the tip of his finger sometimes sneaking in. "Hey you have a boyfriend?" Naruto asked curiously. Sara looked away. "No?" Naruto asked. "No…" She said sadly. "Shame. You are very good looking girl. Good amount of curves and not average skinny. More curvy than most." Sara blushed at the compliment as more moans escaped. Naruto then slipped a finger inside making her gasp. He gently fingered her pussy as his thumb rubbed her clit. "Very wet already aren't you Sara?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

Sara never looked at him but she couldn't stop moaning. She could never make herself feel this good. "Though you aren't a virgin?" Naruto asked. Sara shook her head. "Hmm…" Naruto added a second finger as he kept moving them inside her. "Was it good the first time?" Sara looked at him with sad eyes but kept moaning. "So the guy never took the chance to make you feel good?" Sara closed her eyes and shook her head as more moans came out. Naruto added a third finger and fingered her faster while rubbing her clit harder. "Pathetic. Well that changes today." All the Narutos smirked as Sara wondered what he meant. It is feeling real good as Sara's moans became louder and longer. "Don't worry; there is seal inside the whole building so moan all you want."

That made Sara moan and scream as Naruto fingered her faster. Sara couldn't take it and gave in as she came, a stream of clear fluid came out of her pussy. The Narutos looked at that with surprise. '_Is that normal?' _**"Well you have yourself a squirter Naruto-kun. Lucky…" **Kyuubi grumbled that last part though Naruto heard it. He smiled and giggled as he looked at Sara who is now panting and very red. "So you are a squirter huh? Sorry I didn't get to drink that but I guess I can just lick from the source." Naruto took his fingers out and licked them. "Mmm very sweet Sara." Sara blushed again hearing that.

"Now I am not done. Got to make sure you are satisfied." Naruto said before he got between her legs. Sara looked at him gasping softly wondering what he might do. Naruto looked at the pussy before he licked the lips softly. That made Sara moan and arch her back. Naruto looked at her. "Never been licked here?" "N-no…" She whispered a moan. "Heh this will be fun." Naruto went back and licked some more, his tongue dragging over her pussy gently and softly. Sara panted as she stared at the ceiling. '_Fuck that feels so good. If this is punishment then I don't mind him dealing it._' She thought as Naruto kept licking.

Sara kept moaning and panting like a bitch (female dog) in heat. Naruto used his tongue on her lips then clit before sucking the clit gently. That sent Sara close before he stopped much to her disappointment. She moaned again when he sucked her puffy lips between his lips. That made Sara cum again this time into his mouth. Naruto drank all of the cum before Sara slumped back panting. Naruto stood up as he cleaned his mouth. "Well that was a delicious treat. Want some?" He asked. Sara looked at him oddly with very flushed cheeks before he leaned on her and kissed her deeply.

Sara went wide eyed but then kissed back, tasting herself in the process. Naruto pulled back as Sara wanted more. "Heh I think you are close to breaking." Naruto rubbed her pussy again and rubbed her right nipple. "Is there anything you want?" Sara tried to speak but still fought it a bit. "Come on Sara your body needs it." Naruto said as he rubbed faster. "Co-cock. Put your co-cock in me." She said with a whimper. Inside Naruto's mind, Kyuubi is going nuts as she is fucking herself with an imaginary Naruto. Naruto smirked as he pulled his sweats down as his cock now being eight inches long and two and a half inches thick stood at attention.

Sara gasped seeing the curved member. "Oh never seen one this big?" Naruto asked nonchalantly. Sara shook her head not finding the words. "Or you have but on someone way older?" Sara nodded slowly. "In mag-magazines…" She eeped out. Naruto chuckled as he rubbed the head on her entrance. "Want it?" Sara nodded vigorously. "Yes please." She pleaded then moaned as Naruto entered her. In moments Sara became very full. "Wow you are tight Sara. Been too long?" Sara looked away. "Aw don't worry, how about a deal?"

Sara looked at him as she moaned when Naruto started to move slowly. He snapped his fingers as the clones holding her legs disappeared. She wasn't sure if it was her mind or body but her legs closed around Naruto. Naruto chuckled as he fucked her slowly making Sara moan with some frustration. "You want me to forgive you for all you have done to me?" He asked as he started to fuck her harder but slow, reaching up to rub her right nipple again. Sara moaned. "Y-yes." She said. "Well if you do all you have to do is one thing: be my slave." Sara looked at him as she moaned from when he went back inside her before sliding out. "Yes?"

"Yes. I will be your slave." She said as she moaned when Naruto started to pick up some speed. "Which means I am what?" Sara moaned more as she panted as she felt Naruto pick up more speed. "You are my master." She moaned out as the desk started to rock. Naruto is now fucking her fast and hard as his hips slaps hers. "Again." "You are my master." Sara almost screamed as Naruto went faster now. "And you are?" Sara looked at him with flushed cheeks. "I am your slave to do with whatever you please." She said with confidence. Naruto smirked which made her shiver in pleasure and a bit of fear as he fucked her harder. "Now want to be filled?" "Yes Master." She screamed as they both came, Sara feeling the warm cum in her. Naruto's eyes changed as his canine teeth grew then leaned on her and bit down on her collarbone. A small Kitsune formed on her shoulder with the letter and number S1 on it before disappearing. Sara gasped at the feeling. Naruto snapped his fingers as the other two clones disappeared freeing her arms. Sara held her new Master before kissing him. Naruto kissed back as their tongues danced. Before long, the two broke apart as Sara looked at him panting. Naruto sat on the desk holding his new slave.

**Lemon end. (1,273 words)**

"So did my slave enjoy herself?" Sara nodded with a smile. "Good though when I talk to you I better get an answer with a 'Master' at the end. Got it?" Naruto said in a stern voice. "Yes Master. Sorry Master." Sara said with her head bowed. "Good though must say men are blind or stupid to not be with you. You think you are sexy?" Sara looked away. "No Master. I am fat." She said sadly. Naruto spanked her making her jump and moan. "Do you think you are sexy?" He asked again with the stern voice added in. "Yes Master." She said reassuringly looking at him. "Right answer." He got in close. "Don't ever let anyone say otherwise. You are a beautiful girl." He whispered. Sara blushed red at that as she has a small smile on her face.

Naruto sat up while holding her. Sara squealed from the sudden movement. "Now who said you are ugly?" Sara looked down. "My ex who was my first." She said softly. "And where is he so I can castrate him?" Naruto asked. Sara looked at him in surprise. "No Master that is ok. He isn't big anyway." Naruto laughed. "Seems like you got addicted huh. But I still have to hurt him. Though I guess I would have never gotten you if he never became your ex. Well I would have actually but anyway you have birth control right since I know civilians can't do jutsus." Sara nodded but blushed. "Heh don't worry you will have my child soon after I take over Konoha." Sara looked confused and scared. "What do you mean?"

"Well you know how the villagers have mistreated me like you have?" Sara looked down. "Don't worry; you will be punished until I think you are punished enough. Well let's say the village will get what is coming to them. Well the villagers not the village itself though that will be changed also. Now anyone with that little mark I put on you will be safe. So you are ok. Now one little thing for you to do." He said. Sara looked at him wondering what. "This-" He pointed to her body which she looked at. "-doesn't change. I don't like girls that are too skinny, ninja or not. Just looks weird to me. Girls with curves on certain parts are fine like you. So this stays the same got it?" "Yes Master." Sara said happily with a blush.

"Good. Now as much as I like being in you I have to go leave though I will grab some clothes. Tomorrow I will come again to punish and fill you up. That mark will let me know if you need me or are in trouble but make it an emergency and not a sex one." Sara blushed red at that then moaned when Naruto started to slide out of her. "Clean me Sara." Sara nodded and got down on the floor then cleaned his cock. Naruto moaned and smirked. "Good girl. Now come on." Naruto said as he stood her up then handed her clothes to her. Sara got dressed before the two left the back room after Naruto pulled his sweats up. After getting some clothes and burning the jumpsuit he had on, he left the store but gave her a heated kiss goodbye. Sara is left satisfied and is happy to have a Master, even if he is younger than her.

XXXX

After Naruto left, he went to the library under a henge. Inside he got some books about exercises to do and other things. Afterwards he headed home then burned the rest of the jumpsuits outside in a drum while laughing madly. People who saw steered clear from him though most are happy he is burning those things. Afterwards he put his new clothes up which consisted of reds, blues, blacks and whites. Eight pairs of shirts, shorts, long pants, and cargo pants. Then he ate some food and went to bed with a transformed Ling cuddling him. "I have to go to Ichiraku's soon. Haven't been there a while." He said before falling asleep. Inside his mindscape he practiced the fox style and his mother's katana fighting style along with sealing and tree-running though she told him to do them outside for better results. Well his clones did. He and Kyuubi practiced…other things. Somewhere Jiraiya is crying for no reason at all.

XXXX

Time Skip: Three Days.

The last three days had a slight routine. Naruto would get up and either make love with Kyuubi or Ling or both then trained with Sakura in the morning before doing their missions. After missions he and Sakura would train some more. Sakura followed his orders though she wanted to stay by his side and didn't know why. She didn't know Naruto was experimenting with a pheromone that his body released that raised a woman's estrogen level, after finding out from Kyuubi. He would release it at different levels and got different results.

After practice he went to Sara's shop. There he bought some clothes. Sara didn't want him to pay but told her it was fine. Though she still got her punishments which she didn't mind, especially when he used bondage which turned her on. He never went too far though. Let's just say she became very addicted. He also visited the Ichiraku's though and ate like he always did but in smaller portions. Teuchi cried anime tears but was reassured that Naruto would still come here. Though Naruto wondered how to make his big sister his which turned him, Kyuubi and Ling on. That would come soon.

Right now Naruto and Sakura are now resting after exercising for three hours. The sun is still out as Naruto watched the clouds. Sakura is sitting next to him as she wondered what to say. "Uh Naruto?" Naruto turned to her. "I want to say I am sorry about mistreating you before." She said with sincerity. Naruto sat up. "Are you?" Sakura nodded. "Yes I am and I want to thank you for helping me train. I changed my diet and I feel better. I even look better though I am still small in some areas." Sakura pouted. Naruto chuckled. "Well would you do anything? Cuz I don't forgive that easily." Sakura hesitated but nodded. "Yes, anything to get your forgiveness." Naruto nodded as he stood up. "Come on follow me."

Naruto walked towards the forest as Sakura followed behind him. What she didn't know but Naruto did is that a certain pale-eyed girl is following behind them who has been doing that for the past two days. Naruto and Sakura walk deep into the woods. Sakura looks around wondering where he is going though she spotted a white cat in the trees. Ling watched them then watched Hinata stalk them not far behind. '_All is set for my Master.'_ She thought before casted a genjutsu over the area so no one would interfere and no one would see the genjutsu, not even the Byakugan would see it.

Naruto then stopped near a tree as Sakura stopped near him. "So why are we here?" She asked but gasped when four clones grabbed her and put her up on the tree with her arms and legs spread. "Naruto what are you doing?" She asked franticly though a small part of her was turned on for some reason. "Oh nothing. Just here to make you mine Sakura." Sakura gasped. "What do you mean?" "Think of this as punishment. That and I am tired of you going after the duck butt when he doesn't show you jack shit." He said. Sakura looked at him with a scared look. "Now don't worry, you will be perfectly safe with me and you will like what I will do."

**Lemon start.**

Naruto walked to her and gently kissed her lips. Sakura gasped but her body betrayed her and kissed back. Naruto pulled away as Sakura groaned sadly. "Heh seems like your body wants it. Don't worry you will like it." Naruto said before he grabbed her dress and took it off of her with the help of his clones. Sakura stood pinned by the tree with just her shorts and shoes on. Her pink nipples on her small breasts got hard from the cool air. Sakura looked away as some tears started to form. Naruto wiped them away before kissing her again. "Now now no sad tears. Don't worry you will like what I will do."

Naruto then pulled her shorts down revealing white panties. Sakura flushed red as she looked at Naruto. He then pulled her panties down before the clones spread her legs again. "So wet Sakura and smooth." He gave her pussy a lick making Sakura jump. "Pl-please stop…" She begged softly. Naruto chuckled as he licked again, slowly as he dragged his tongue over her lips. Sakura bit her lips to stop herself from moaning while at the same time fighting against her inner who is enjoying the feeling.

Naruto kept licking her softly as he rubbed her thighs. Then he slid his tongue inside her and probed around. Some moans escaped from Sakura's mouth as she closed her eyes trying to fight the pleasure. Her inner kept telling her not to fight it. Naruto licked around her sacred cavern as he rubbed her small ass with one hand while the other started to rub her clit. Sakura moaned from the jolt of electricity that went up her spine. Naruto started to tongue fuck her fast but at a gentle pace. He rubbed her clit in circles as he massaged her ass. Sakura couldn't hold back her moans anymore then orgasmed. Her head pushed back against the tree as she moaned loudly. Naruto lapped up all of her juices before Sakura slumped abit.

Naruto cleaned her up before giving her a kiss. Not caring anymore, Sakura kissed him back tasting her juices. Naruto pulled away as Sakura moaned in disappointment. "My my are you getting addicted Sakura-chan?" Naruto giggled as Sakura blushed and looked away. Naruto turned her head so she could look at him. "Feel good?" Sakura nodded dumbly as she tried to talk. "Now this next part will hurt but don't worry it will feel good later on." Naruto said as he took off his shorts then boxers. He made sure Sakura didn't see though she is looking at him with a blush on her face.

He grabbed his cock, which is nine inches now, and rubbed it along her wet entrance making her moan. "Now Sakura-chan would you want me to forgive you?" Sakura nodded. "Well if you do then you have to be mine. As in my slave." Sakura looked at him though moaned as he kept rubbing her pussy with something she didn't know. "Why?" She asked softly. "Because I still want you but you lost the privilege of being my girlfriend so this is the only position left. So what is your answer?" He said as he pushed the head into her pussy making her gasp and moan. "Yes. I will do it. I will be your slave." She said as she felt him slide in more. "What is that?" She asked in a moan. "The only thing that will ever be put inside you, well except fingers and tongues; my cock." He said as he reached her hymen.

Sakura looked at Naruto with some fear though her body kept betraying her as did her inner who gave in completely. She felt his member stretch her walls. "Now you ready? Though you already said you are mine now." Sakura nodded with hesitation. Naruto slid back before thrusting in. He stopped as his head reached her cervix, but not touching it and leaving only three inches of his cock outside her pussy. Kyuubi told him not to do that the first time around. Sakura screamed in pain. Naruto snapped his fingers as the clones disappeared then held Sakura. Sakura wrapped her arms around him as she cried onto his shoulder. Naruto rubbed her head softly as he kissed her neck. "Don't worry. The pain will subside soon."

After some minutes Sakura calmed down. She looked at Naruto who is still holding her up. "Now ready?" Sakura nodded slowly before moaning as Naruto started to move slowly. Naruto had her back on the tree again as he spread her legs wide. The only things still on her are her forehead protector and her shoes and socks. Naruto slid in and out of her slowly as he went a bit harder. Sakura moaned from the pleasure as her inner is having fun her own way. "Now who is your master?" He asked. Sakura looked at him with flushed cheeks. "You are Naruto-kun." Naruto thrusted into her. "And you are what?" Sakura moaned as she panted. "I am your slave for whatever you please." She moaned and hissed. Naruto nodded as he thrusted more while picking the pace up. Sakura moaned louder from the pleasure. "Now this means you can never disobey me, got it?" Naruto said as he thrusted hard for emphasis. Sakura moaned and came while she nodded. "Yes Master. I am your submissive bitch." Naruto chuckled as he kept fucking her. Sakura broke fully and she didn't care. She never felt this good.

Naruto fucked her faster as the head of his cock kept hitting her cervix. "Now my little bitch, soon in the future you will have my children but I will always cum in you. Got that?" Sakura nodded, moaned and shivered. For some reason she liked being called bitch by Naruto, her new Master. Naruto fucked her harder as Sakura kept moaning before he went deep and came. He went and bit Sakura on her left shoulder as a golden eight tailed fox appeared with the letters and number HS 2 appeared in the center of the fox, HS meaning Head Slave. Sakura felt it and came also, her pussy walls clamping down on his cock. "Forgot to make you beg. Next time." Naruto held her close. Sakura held onto him as he licked her mark.

**Lemon end. (1,057 words)**

The two stayed like that for a while before Naruto looked at her. "Now I have some rules. That mark on you means you are my slave and no one else can touch you. It also means anyone below you, you can control but never mistreat or cause harm. You can punish if they talk back to you or anything. Now me and three others you will listen to and obey no matter what unless I say otherwise. I will tell you who one is which is who you saw earlier. Ling." He called out as the white cat Sakura saw earlier came down but transformed back to her demon humanoid-cat form though she has white fur instead of brown now. "This is Ling. She is one rank above you and is the head slave number one. You are number two. Disobeying her means punishment by her and me. Got it?" Sakura nodded. "Yes Master."

"Another thing, only call me master when we are alone with no one except my slaves and my two queens. Outside call me Naruto. Don't add the –kun cuz people will get suspicious and I don't want that yet. But one thing…" He got in close to her face. **"Don't ever look at the duck butt like you have before ever again. Or it will be severe punishment."** He said in his feral tone with scared her but turned her on more actually making her cum again. Naruto chuckled before he pulled out though was stopped by Sakura wrapping his legs around him. "Don't pull out Master." She said softly. Naruto laughed softly. "As much as I want to stay inside I have to do other things. But never tell me what to do ever again." Sakura nodded as she unwrapped her legs. "When I pull out, clench your pussy so no cum comes out." Naruto pulled out as he put her legs down. Sakura clenched though wobbled from not feeling her legs. "Now clean my cock." Sakura did as told and got down on her knees then cleaned his cock. "Tastes good Master." Sakura said.

"On your back and open your legs. Ling wants a treat for being a good kitty." Ling nodded as Sakura laid back and opened her legs. She moaned feeling Ling dive in and eat her out, scooping up the mixed cum inside Sakura with her tongue. Naruto shook his head at that. "Horny kitty." Ling stood up after finishing her treat. **"So good and sweet with a bit of sour. Kinda like sweet and sour pork ramen."** Ling said. Naruto, Sakura and Kyuubi sweatdropped though she was tired after watching the sex session. "Ok… Sakura stand up." She did though with a wobble and shake. Naruto handed her clothes to her. She put them on though without the panties which Naruto kept. He pulled his pants up then made a shadow clone. "Now my clone will take you home as will Ling who is also a clone. From now on before you go to bed, in the shower and when you wake up you will masturbate. Your breasts are too small even if they are right for your body. Ling will teach you so do everything she says but Ling don't go too far." Naruto spoke. Ling nodded. **"I will always obey my master."** "Now I have to go do something so see you later." Naruto said.

The three left as Naruto walked around. He then spotted what he wanted; a tired Hinata who had her eyes closed. During the whole time, Hinata watched everything but cried since she might not have her Naruto-kun. Though she was turned on at the same time and pleasured herself. She pretended to be Sakura as she watched. Now she is on her back panting after cumming who knows how many times. Her pants are around her knees as are her panties. Her jacket is off to the side as one of her breasts is exposed. Naruto chuckled as he walked to her. Before long, he is over her. "Well we have a spy here." Hinata opened her eyes and looked at Naruto with fear. "Na-Na-Naruto-kun…" She squeaked out.

Naruto got down on his knees. "Now now your shyness better not take over. So did you like the show?" Hinata is blushing red as some tears came down. Naruto went and held her. "Don't cry Hinata-chan." Hinata gasped from him calling her that. Naruto then looked at her. "So did you like what you saw?" Hinata just looked at him. "Yes and no?" Hinata nodded. "Come on Hinata-chan you have to talk." Hinata looked down. "We-well I did en-enjoy it bu-but I wi-wish it was m-me. I gu-guess I can't ha-have you no-now." Naruto sighed. Hinata looked at him. "Bu-but I ca-can be yo-your slave. Yo-you can do wh-whatever you wa-want." Naruto shook his head making her sadder. "No because you won't be my slave. You will be something more. I'm guessing you heard everything I told Sakura-chan?" Hinata nodded. "Then you must be wondering who the three girls are above her right?" Hinata nodded again.

**Lemon start.**

Naruto sat up then reached between her legs and rubbed her wet pussy softly. That made Hinata eep then moan. "So wet. Anyway Ling is one. Now you hear of what happened on my birthday twelve years ago?" "A-about the Ky-Kyuubi?" She asked as she moaned. "Right. Well the Kyuubi didn't die since she can't. Instead she was sealed inside me. And yes Kyuubi is a she." Hinata nodded with a gasp mixed with a moan as Naruto rubbed her pussy more. "And she is the second girl who is next to me in power and command over the others but we wanted another girl since she can't rule her realm and up here at the same time. So I decided for you to be the other girl." Hinata looked at him as Naruto slid a finger in her and moved it slowly. Hinata moaned softly from his movements. "So Hinata you want to be my hime?" Naruto asked as he leaned in close while fingering her. Hinata smiled and nodded. "Yes." She said before the two kissed as Naruto added another finger.

Naruto pulled away as Hinata is panting and moaning. "Now hime what do you want?" Naruto asked as he fingered her more. "Ca-can I su-suck you?" Hinata asked with a blush. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "I am guessing you have plenty of fantasies huh?" Hinata looked away as she kept moaning. Naruto giggled. "Well ok." Naruto took his fingers out as he stood up and took his pants and boxers off completely. Hinata sat up and looked at his member. "It is so big…" She whispered. "Well which is better; this way or the Byakugan?" Hinata gasped and blushed making Naruto laugh. "Don't worry I don't mind. Take your time Hinata-chan." Hinata nodded as she looked at the hard member. She used one hand and rubbed it softly before giving it an experimental lick. The cock twitched as Naruto moaned softly. "Want me to help?" Naruto asked.

Hinata looked at him. "Ok first gently grab it and stroke it." Hinata nodded and did as told. Her soft hands grabbed the shaft and moved it back and forth. "Now keep it at an even pace but don't squeeze ok." Hinata nodded as she kept stroking his cock. Naruto moaned as he looked behind him and leaned on the tree there. "Good Hinata-chan. Now lick the head like earlier." Hinata leaned forward and licked the head. Naruto moaned as Hinata licked some more. He gently cupped her cheeks as she looked at him. "Ok now pretend it is a popsicle and suck it." Hinata giggled before she put the head in her mouth and sucked it like a popsicle. Naruto moaned as Hinata sucked the head some more. "Ok no teeth though. Add more if you can while stroking it." Hinata nodded as she added another inch and sucked him hard while stroking him.

Naruto rubbed her head as he had his eyes closed while Hinata sucked and stroked him. She became bold and took her hand off before adding at least half of his cock into her mouth. Still pretending it is a popsicle, she sucked it with vigor as her head bobbed on the cock. Naruto panted as he looked down to see Hinata suck more in. He made sure she didn't go too far. "I'm going to cum Hinata-chan." He moaned out as he came into her mouth. Hinata is wide eyed but she drank of his cum down. Naruto panted as he looked at Hinata drink it all before she took his cock out of her mouth. "So go-good Na-Naruto-kun." "Heh we have to break your shy side. It is holding you back hime."

Hinata looked down before she felt him take her shirt off. She blushed. "Wow so that is what you been hiding under that jacket. Good thing or guys would jump at you." Naruto said as he rubbed her large c cup breasts. Hinata moaned as she looked at him. "Now it is my turn to pleasure you." He said as he kissed her nose. Hinata giggled before he laid her back then took off the rest of her clothes. Now Hinata lay on the ground naked. Her pale skin glistened in the sun light thanks to the sweat she had on her. Her breasts defied gravity as her pink nipples are pointing to the sky. Her bare pussy glistened with cum as Naruto opened her smooth legs then rubbed her pussy. Hinata gasped. "Now just relax and let your Naruto-kun do all the work." Hinata nodded.

Naruto got between her legs and started to kiss her thighs before kissing her pussy. Hinata moaned gently. Naruto then licked her gently as he rubbed her hips and ass with his hands. Hinata gasped from that, never feeling that before. Naruto licked her faster as he dragged his tongue over her lips and onto her clit. He swirled his tongue around the nub making her squirm abit before sucking on her lower lips. Hinata bucked feeling that as she blushed red. _'Naruto-kun is licking me. This better not be a dream…_' She said to herself as Naruto gently opened her pussy lips and licked the pink inside softly. Hinata let out a cry of pleasure before she came. Naruto lapped it all up. "Mmm so sweet. For some reason you taste like cinnamon rolls." Naruto said before licking her again then sliding his tongue inside her.

Hinata moaned as she spread her legs more. Naruto held her down as he moved his tongue around inside her while using his right thumb to rub her clit. Hinata gasped and moaned as she tried to lay still. Naruto giggled and hummed inside her pussy. That made Hinata open her eyes wide and cum again in a short amount of time. Naruto drank all of that too. He cleaned her pussy enticing some moans and mewls from Hinata before sitting up. "Feel good?" Hinata nodded. "Uh huh." Naruto smiled. "Now for the main event. Ready to be mine?" Hinata sat up and kissed Naruto deeply. "I always wanted to be yours since the academy Naruto-kun." She said lowly. Naruto giggled. "You didn't stutter Hina-hime." Hinata gasped though Naruto held her. He grabbed her ass and lifted her up abit as he positioned his hard cock near her entrance. "Ready?" "Y-yes but be ge-gentle." She said cursing herself for the stutter.

Naruto kissed her as he lowered her and his cock slid into her. Hinata moaned as she slammed herself down onto Naruto. Naruto gasped from that. "Shesh hime. Antsy huh? Though no hymen?" Hinata blushed. "We-well I lost mine ye-years ago wh-while tr-training." Naruto nodded in understanding. "B-but you are m-my fi-first." Hinata said with a blush. Naruto kissed her as she kissed back before the two started to move. They never broke the kiss as Hinata started to bounce on him while Naruto thrusted into her. In the trees, Ling watched as she licked herself.

The two broke the kiss from the need to breathe as Hinata moaned while Naruto licked her nipples as he massaged her breasts. Hinata loved this as their skin slapped together. "Na-Naruto-kun do-don't ever le-leave me." Hinata said. Naruto went up and kissed her softly before kissing her neck. "I won't leave you hime. I promise." Hinata smiled as Naruto stood up and grabbed her ass. Hinata squealed before she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Naruto then thrusted into her hard and fast as Hinata moaned and giggled. "Ha-Harder Na-Naruto-kun." She moaned as Naruto did as told. Their skin kept making slapping sounds as their sex made lewd sloppy ones.

"Are yo-you cl-close to cum-cumming Na-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked. Naruto nodded before he thrusted deep and came. He then bit her left shoulder as Hinata moaned from both feelings of being filled and the bite. On her shoulder a golden nine-tailed fox formed with the letters HQ that stood for Human Queen, identical to the one Kyuubi has. Hinata panted as she cuddled her Naruto while he held her still standing up. Naruto licked her mark softly. **"Mine."** He whispered in her ear making her shiver. "You ok hime?" "Ha-hai Na-Naruto-kun." She said softly in his shoulder.

**Lemon Paused. (1,382 words)**

"Now want to meet Kyuu-chan?" Hinata nodded as a red mist came out of Naruto before Kyuubi stood near Hinata. She hugged the girl and kissed her mark. **"Finally I can see my sister. Well not by blood but since we are both queens now you are my sister now."** Kyuubi said with a giggle. Hinata laughed at her antics. "Now Kyuu-chan I think you might want to get rid of her shy side?" **"Right."** Kyuubi said before entering Hinata through the mark.

XXXX

Inside of Hinata's mind, Kyuubi walked around a forest before coming up to a Japanese-style home. It is a huge two story house that is at least three hundred feet wide. She walked forward and saw Hinata standing at the entrance. "Hi Kyuubi-chan." Hinata waved. Kyuubi went and tackled the girl. **"Hey cutie. So you are the soul correct?" **Soul Hinata nodded giggling. **"Ok take me to the shy side then."** Soul Hinata nodded before she led Kyuubi into the house. "So what exactly are you going to do?" Soul Hinata asked. **"Well emotions should never go away. Either lock them up or merge them with others but never take them away completely. What I will do is merge the shy side with the dark side of Hinata." **Soul Hinata looked at Kyuubi. "Why the dark side?" Kyuubi looked at her with a grin. **"Because right now the shy side is too strong and the dark side is the only side strong enough to 'pair' with the shy side. Not sure why, but it is why she stutters and faints though it made me wonder why she didn't when Naruto was fucking her brains out." **Kyuubi thought. Soul Hinata led her to a room and opened the sliding door to reveal a naked Hinata with a naked Naruto. "Because even though the shy side was still taking over, the lust side jumped into the 'main seat' if you will." Soul Hinata said. Lust Hinata looked at them and waved with a lustful smile. Kyuubi giggled. **"That explains it. Come on lust, we need all the emotions right now too." **Lust nodded though she had her naked Naruto carry her.

After that, Kyuubi met the child side, motherly side, smart side, tough side, psychotic side though she is the same as the child side body wise, evil side that scared the others making Kyuubi roll her eyes, tomboy side, lesbian side who tackled Kyuubi, chef side that dealt with cooking, sweet tooth side who is pudgy and has a box of cinnamon rolls with her, stalker side, obsessive side who fought with the lust side before Kyuubi had her cling to herself and her tails along with lesbian side, and love side who annoyed everyone with her flowers. They then came upon the dark side whose room has an iron door on it.

Kyuubi raised an eyebrow then turned to Soul Hinata. **"An iron door?"** She asked with a tone that said 'Why?'. Soul Hinata chuckled nervously as Kyuubi saw the others huddled together, even evil and psychotic are scared. **"Ok… What kind of thoughts did she have for this door to be like this and for those two to be scared?" **"It usually dealt with Sakura hitting Naruto-kun and Naruto-kun going after her." Soul Hinata said. Kyuubi nodded before facing the door. She opened it as the door swung inside revealing a very dark room though she could see thanks to her Kitsune eyes.

Kyuubi walked inside as the other girls stayed outside. Behind her the door closed making Kyuubi sigh. **"Oh brother…"** She walked around the darkness as the room became a hall like in a hospital though pieces of furniture or anything that dealt with hospitals are scattered around the hall. She caught a glimpse of a shadow at the end of the hall moving in the darkness making Kyuubi sigh again. **"I am not playing this game now." **She grabbed a downed wheelchair and righted it before sitting on it and crossing her arms. She is in a word irritated.

Soon the lights flashed once as a figure is now standing in front of Kyuubi. She looked at Dark Hinata who wore nothing, though she looked older than Hinata and her is hair longer, as Dark Hinata looked at her wondering who she is. **"You going to come with me?" **Dark Hinata tilted her head. **"Why?"** She asked in a dark tone. Kyuubi's eyebrow twitched. **"I forget how annoying dark sides are sometimes… I need you to come with me so I can merge you with Hinata's shy side." **Dark Hinata is taken aback by this then narrows her yellow eyes. **"And why would you do that?" **She asked. Kyuubi mumbled before standing up and kissing Dark Hinata deeply. Dark Hinata became wide eyed before kissing her back. The two separated as Dark Hinata is panting. **"I need you to be the main one to help Naruto-kun take over Konoha. You up for it?"** Dark Hinata perked up from that. **"Anything for Naruto-kun. Though will the bitch banshee interfere?"** Kyuubi smirked. **"Let's say she is actually going to help. After all she is his slave now and yours." **Dark Hinata nodded slowly as Kyuubi grabbed her hand and went back to the entrance.

The iron door opened as Kyuubi and Dark Hinata walked out. "You managed to get her?" Soul Hinata asked with a surprised tone. **"Yep. Now let's go to the shy side." **Kyuubi said. The girls are scared to move, especially Lust and her Naruto since Dark is looking at them mainly. Kyuubi looked at them. **"Oi no fighting. All of you will get Naruto-kun got it?" **The girls nodded before they followed Soul Hinata. Soon they made it to a set of huge double doors. Kyuubi looked at them before looking at Soul Hinata. **"How big is the shy side?"** Soul Hinata looked at her. "Gigantic but not fat more like if Hinata multiplied in size but stayed the same." Kyuubi nodded as they opened the door.

Inside is a huge room with a huge chair in the center. Monitors are seen everywhere with wires going to different spots. On said chair sits a gigantic Shy Hinata who is blushing and looking at them with her big eyes. "H-hi." She eeped out. Kyuubi sweatdropped. **"No wonder Hinata-chan is so shy. I have never seen an emotion as big as you." **Shy Hinata sat more into the chair as she pressed her fingers together. "Um we-well I can't he-help it. The fa-family and tou-san ma-made me gr-grow." Shy Hinata said. Kyuubi nodded in understanding. **"Well I am here to help." **"I kn-know. I sa-saw eve-everything in the mo-monitors." Shy Hinata said. Kyuubi smiled making Shy Hinata eep. **"Come on down." ** "I'm to-too big tho-though." Shy said. **"Good thing Naruto-kun isn't here then." **Kyuubi said scratching her cheek.Shy really blushed this time as the other girls chuckled. Dark however just looked at Shy. **"Just come off of the chair and on your knees." **Kyuubi said. Shy nodded before she did as told. Kyuubi grabbed Dark and jumped up onto Shy's head. **"Now stay still ok." **"Ok.." Shy said before Kyuubi started the process of fusing Dark and Shy. The two screamed as the other girls and Lust's Naruto covered their ears.

Soon both became one. Kyuubi is now on the floor holding a dark looking Hinata that is clothed but has a tint of pink on her face. **"There we go, Dark and Shy are one. However I can only do this once. No one else can merge this way, got it?" **Kyuubi said as the others nodded. Kyuubi set the new emotion down as the Dark/Shy Hinata stood there looking at them. **"Well I am more dark than shy now aren't I?" **She asked. Kyuubi nodded. **"Now the rest of you merge with Soul Hinata so everything can click." **Kyuubi said. The girls looked at one another as Lust's Naruto went away before they all merged with Soul Hinata starting the child one first, the others, and Lust/Love/Lesbian merging at the same time then dark/shy last. Soul Hinata shook abit before looking at Kyuubi. "So you want Naruto-kun to take over Konoha?" Soul asked. **"Yep. Konoha needs to pay for ignoring Naruto-kun and not doing anything to help him. But first he needs a harem so at least half of the women in Konoha will help him in his goal."** Kyuubi said. "I see. So since I am going to be Queen all others are below me?" Soul asked. **"Yep and we are sisters and partners in crime. We have to keep Naruto-kun happy and take over this place. Though he wants more and I will be happy to help."** Soul smiled a mischievous smile before walking to the chair in the center that shrunk down. "Ok Kyuubi-chan. See you outside?" Kyuubi nodded as she disappeared.

XXXX

Outside Kyuubi returned through the mark. Only a minute passed. Naruto is still standing up though Hinata is slump against him. "That was fast. So what did you do?" **"I merged dark and shy though dark will be stronger." **Kyuubi said. Naruto nodded. Soon they both heard Hinata waking up. "Oh what happened? I feel like I got hit by something. Mmm something feels good in me though." She said with a groan. "You ok Hime?" Naruto asked. Hinata opened her eyes and looked at Naruto. "Naruto-kun? Wait what happened?" Naruto thought. "Well after I came in you and you met Kyuubi, she went inside you and cured you of your shyness." Naruto said. Hinata perked up as she moved on top of Naruto who moaned. "Another round Hinata-chan?" Hinata nodded.

**Lemon Resumed.**

Naruto thrusted into Hinata who moaned feeling his cock inside of her. "Ooh harder Naruto-kun." She yelled as Naruto bounced her more. "Hey hime want some pussy?" Naruto asked. Hinata looked at him oddly as she moaned. "Your new sister really wants to join us." She turned to see Kyuubi rubbing her pussy and breasts looking at them. Hinata smirked. "Ok but turn me around koi." Hinata said. Naruto stopped and turned her around with her feet touching the ground. Naruto held her when she almost fell. "Careful Hinata-chan." Naruto said. Hinata nodded before Kyuubi got in front of her. Hinata grabbed Kyuubi and started to make out with her. Kyuubi moaned and kissed her back as the two touched each other.

Hinata moaned feeling Naruto get harder in her. "Mmm seems like Naruto-kun likes his Queens making out." Hinata and Kyuubi giggled. Naruto smirked as he grabbed Hinata's ass and started to fuck her hard. Hinata screamed in pleasure before she and Kyuubi started to make out again. In the tree, Ling is licking herself like crazy. Naruto sensed it and made a clone to go to her. After a day of pestering her master two days prior, Ling got her wish. The clone took its pants off as Ling licked the cock before the clone grabbed her and slid his cock into her small hole. Ling meowed loudly in pleasure as her pussy stretched past normal limits which, being a demon cat, it is possible to do so. Then purred and moaned when the clone moved her up and down.

Back down below, Naruto kept fucking Hinata as he is on his knees with Hinata on all fours. She is licking Kyuubi's pussy who is moaning and tearing at the grass. Naruto's hips slap Hinata's ass making slapping sounds be heard all over the forest. Good thing there is a seal around the place. "Mmm Hinata-chan how does Kyuu-chan taste?" Hinata lifts her arm and gives him a thumbs-up as she keeps eating Kyuubi out. Naruto laughs as he fucks his hime faster and harder. He spanks her which makes her jump and moan into Kyuubi's pussy. Kyuubi moans and cums from that. Hinata keeps eating her still as Naruto drills into her. He puts his feet on the grass and grabbing her hips, starts to pound her. Hinata screams in pleasure. "Oh yeah Naruto-kun." Hinata moans more as Naruto pounds her nice and deep. "I'M CUMMING." Hinata screamed into Kyuubi's pussy making Kyuubi orgasm again while Hinata orgasms on Naruto's cock. Naruto goes deep and cums filling his queen.

**Lemon end. (432 words.)**

The three pant as Kyuubi goes back into Naruto. Hinata moans as Naruto gently slides out of her. She turns around and cleans his cock. "Mmm our cum tastes good Naruto-kun." Hinata said with a giggle. Naruto chuckled. In the tree, Ling is satisfied as she 'sits' on the clones cock with it deep inside her. She purrs in content before the clone gently takes her out and sets her down. The clone puffs away as Ling jumps down. She walks to her Masters with a limp and rubs Hinata's leg. "Hey Ling. Have fun up there?" Naruto asked. '_Yes Master. Can I lick the Queen's pussy? Please?' _ She asked. Naruto nodded. Ling walked behind Hinata who is still 'cleaning' Naruto's cock. She then moaned feeling someone lick her pussy and clean herself out. "Ooh who is behind me?" Hinata asked. "That is Ling who used to be Tora. She is a demon cat and is cleaning you." Hinata nodded in content. "Mmm tell her to not stop until I am nice and clean." Naruto giggled as Ling licked Hinata until she is nice and clean.

'_Done Master. Though can Mistress hear me?'_ Ling asked. Naruto looked at Hinata as he gently stood her up. "Hinata-chan can you understand Ling?" Hinata looked at him. "Is that who I am hearing?" Naruto nodded. Hinata knelt down and picked Ling. "So you used to be Tora?" Ling nodded and meowed gently. "No wonder no one can find you. But I guess being with Naruto-kun is better?" Ling nodded again. "Well then it is fine by me. Though are you a slave?" Hinata asked. '_I am Master's and Mistresses' main slave. I always obey them.'_ Ling said. Hinata looked at Naruto. "You really want to take over Konoha?" She asked. "Yes. But we have to take it slow. I think Kyuubi told you while she was inside right?" Hinata nodded.

She then looked at Ling. "How loyal are you?" _'I only follow Master Naruto-kun's, Mistress Kyuubi-chan's and Mistress Hinata-chan's orders. I never break them. By the way you are very tasty Mistress._' Ling said as she licked her lips. Hinata blushed abit as she giggled. "Thanks. Can I lick you?" Hinata asked. '_Whenever Mistress wants.'_ Ling purred. "Later Hinata-chan. It is getting late. Let's get dressed and take you home." Hinata pouted but nodded as the two dressed though Hinata is now wearing Naruto's boxers. Naruto held onto Hinata who has a limp while she held onto Ling in her arms. "Say Ling who do you want to stay with?" Naruto asked. Ling looked at her Master then Mistress. '_Doesn't matter Master. Well if Mistress is fine with it.'_ "Well we can't have animals at the compound. Tou-san's rules." Hinata said with a sigh and a roll of her eyes.

Ling pouted. "Don't worry; everything will change soon you two." Naruto said as he rubbed Ling's head who purred in content. "So Naruto-kun does that mean Sakura is mine also?" Hinata asked. Naruto nodded. "Yes she is my bitch and yours too. But don't mistreat her. However you can punish her." Hinata nodded and had a small smirk on her face. "Just don't make her pay for what she has done to me in the past. I will do that but you can join. We can do bondage later." Naruto said. "Ooh naughty Naruto-kun." Hinata teased. Naruto laughed as they exited the forest. The sun is setting as the two walked heading to Hinata's compound. "So are there others?" Hinata asked. "One other named Sara. She owns one of the shops where I got those stupid jumpsuits." Hinata nodded. "Is she fully punished?" Naruto thought about it. "Hmm another week and she will be forgiven. Though she really likes bondage."

Hinata nodded as they made it to the compound where an angry Hiashi is waiting for her. "Where have you been Hinata?" Hiashi asked sternly. "I have been training with Naruto-kun. We stayed out too long but it shouldn't matter since I am not a child anymore. '_In more ways than one._'" Hinata said, though she, Naruto, Kyuubi and Ling thought the last part together. Hiashi was taken aback by her tone. "Yes well it is very late Hinata." "Should that matter tou-san? I am a ninja now so I could have been called to a mission." Hinata said. Hiashi nodded. "Hey wait do you get to go outside the village?" Hinata looked at Naruto. "Yeah our team did our first C-Rank like a week ago. Why?" Naruto sulked. "Kakashi-baka hasn't taken us out yet…" Hinata and even Hiashi sweatdropped at that. "Eh well I should prank him soon. And a big one at that." Naruto said as he rubbed his hands together. Hinata chuckled as Hiashi shook his head. '_Kakashi is going to be in trouble.'_

In an apartment, said ninja sneezed a couple of times. Kakashi looked around wondering who is talking about him.

Hiashi coughed in his hand. "Anyway it is getting dark. Come along Hinata." Hiashi said. Hinata handed Ling back to Naruto. "Be good you two." Hinata said as she walked into the compound. "We will try." Naruto said in a singsongy voice before walking away to his home. Hiashi watched him before going into the compound. He then walked next to his daughter who still has a smile on her face. "Hinata stay away from that boy. I don't care how much you love him." He said with a stern voice. Hinata stopped and looked at him with anger in her eyes and her Byakugan active. Hiashi jumped back a bit seeing that. "No _father_ I will not stay away from Naruto-kun just because you said so. That is final." She said with a stern voice sending shivers up Hiashi's spine before she turned around and headed into the manor. Hiashi grabbed his chest as he looked at his daughter walk away and into the main house. _'What the hell happened to my daughter? I am glad the shy side is gone but is this better or worse for the clan?'_ Hiashi sighed and shook his head before walking inside to the main house and heading to his room.

XXXX

Naruto walked as he headed to his home, rubbing the back of Ling's back. '_Hey hime can you hear me?'_ Naruto asked Hinata through his mind. Ling looked at him. '_Hai I am here. I didn't know we can talk from this far.' _Hinata said in her mind. '_Great huh? We can no matter the distance. Now is there anyone you want to 'break'?' _Naruto asked. '_Hanabi.'_ Hinata said quickly. Naruto stumbled but regained his composure. '_A tad quick to answer. Why?'_ Hinata sighed. _'She is WAY too bitchy sometimes and thinks she is better than me. I couldn't help my shyness. Well now that changes and next time we spar she will be in a world of hurt. Though I don't want that stupid Caged Bird seal on her. Yours is way better.'_ Hinata said as she brushed her hair.

Naruto made it to his home and walked inside then put the seal on the door before heading to his fridge. '_So you basically want me to fuck an eight year old girl?'_ Hinata stopped. _'Well when you put it that way it does sound weird but yeah. And I will be there watching. Maybe have her eat me out.' _Hinata said causally as she brushed her hair. Naruto, Ling and Kyuubi all got nose bleeds from that as Naruto set Ling down on the table. They all wipe their noses as Naruto takes out a carton of milk. '_You are very dirty minded hime. Have you been planning this?'_ He asked as he poured out some milk for Ling in a saucer. Ling meowed as she drank it. _'Yeah I guess. I wouldn't mind eating her out either.'_

That caused another set of nose bleeds with Ling spitting out milk. '_Ok let's talk about this later. Ling just spilled milk everywhere after that little comment.'_ Naruto said. Ling pouted as Hinata giggled. '_Sorry Ling-chan.' _Hinata said. _'It is fine Mistress though I think you have a dirtier mind than me.'_ Ling said as she licked whatever milk was left. **"I second that." **Kyuubi said.

'_Not you too Mistress…'_ Ling pouted sadly as Kyuubi giggled. '_Yeah Kyuu-chan has the dirtiest out of all of us.'_ Naruto said. Kyuubi pouted. **"I can't help it. I have been horny for a long ass time."** She whined. Hinata giggled. '_It's ok sis. We all have dirty minds. So what?'_ The other three nodded before Naruto took Ling to bed. He then got naked. '_Going to bed Hime?'_ Naruto asked. _'Yes. Night Naruto-kun. Night girls.' _Hinata said. _'Night Hinata-chan/Night Mistress/_**Night sis.**_' _All three said.

Naruto laid on the bed naked as Ling laid on his chest. "So Ling how do you want to sleep?" Ling looked at him. _'Um you can pick for me Master. I am happy with any way you want me to.'_ "Ling I asked you." Naruto said. Ling looked down. '_Um well can you shove your cock in me Master?' _She asked. "We never tried that though would that be comfortable?" Naruto said. _'Anything is fine with you Master.' _Ling said. Naruto shrugged as he sat up then picked up Ling. He aligned his cock and slid himself into her. Ling meowed loudly as his cock filled her up completely even though he wasn't fully in her. Naruto laid back down as Ling laid on him, purring in content. '_My body belongs to my master to do what he pleases…' _She said slowly._ 'I am his cum bucket…' _Ling turned her head to look at him._ 'Master can you fuck me in the morning? I wouldn't mind waking up with you fucking me this way.' _Naruto giggled and rubbed her head. "Ok Ling. Seems like you really want kittens." Ling nodded slowly. _'Kittens/kits/human baby hybrids… All from my master… That would make me very happy and would piss of daddy.' _Ling yawned but giggled before falling asleep. "Night Ling. Night Kyuu-chan." Kyuubi is already out like a light making Naruto chuckle before he fell asleep.

**A bit over nineteen thousand words. Long first chapter. Well I guess I can write each chapter just as long. Each with lemons ranging from short to long. Next chappy will have some more girls, time skips and maybe randomness. But will be on hold unless it occupies my mind. Like I said before, a majority of girls will be part of the huge harem. But only one gender bender and that is Haku cuz well it should be obvious by now. Well unless I decide to do more of them for other characters… And yes the Wave arc will happen but not follow canon, especially after the second fight. I think I made it obvious but meh. And if you didn't read the warnings then you should cuz more of those will happen. Also I will throw in futanari just because I can and I am a fan of futa so no flamers for that or readers saying it will ruin the story cuz honestly I don't give a fuck. This is smut. Don't like it, bite me. Though who will be futa will be kept secret but Haku isn't one. Weeeelllll…I might make Haku one but said nah. Well maybe, maybe not. Anyways, I am not sure how many chapters this story will have but I won't split it into parts nor will there be a three year trip but Jiraiya won't get killed off or anything. He is my hero. I can't kill off my hero. Hmm…well I don't know what else to write but this story will be on hold so for now…**

**Review peeps.**

**Laters.**


End file.
